Frank Tenpenny
Frank Tenpenny, also known as Officer Tenpenny and sometimes called Frankie, is the main antagonist of the hit 2004 video game Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas. He is the ruthless, manipulative and nefarious leader of the CRASH Unit and a senior corrupt police officer of the LSPD and he is Carl Johnson's archenemy. He was voiced by , who also played another corrupt policeman Officer Abel Turner, as well as Richmond Valentine and Elijah Price among others. Biography Tenpenny was a corrupt cop working for the LSPD division, C.R.A.S.H. He has Eddie Pulaski and Jimmy Hernandez by his side. He confronts Carl Johnson when he tries to get home, accusing him of bringing drug money. He and his accomplices take him to Ballas territory and drop him there and frames him for Officer Ralph Pendulbury's murder (who threatened to expose the units true motives and was killed by Jimmy Hernandez on orders from Tenpenny) which allows Tenpenny and his henchmen to manipulate CJ for quite some time, From that point, Tenpenny and his henchmen would appear in various points such as telling CJ and Ryder about a train with weapons would be coming, leaving Big Smoke's house, and ordering CJ to kill a foreigner in a warehouse. Later he and Pulaski assist the Ballas run drugs in Los Santos Later, he is seen in the garage of the Green Sabre with Big Smoke and Ryder, revealing that Tenpenny had orchestrated the hit that would kill CJ's mother (the actual target being Sweet, CJ's older brother and leader of the GSF), crossing the Moral Event Horizon. After a gang fight with the Ballas with ended with Sweet being shot, Tenpenny arrests CJ and takes him into the mountains. From that point on, he orders him to murder or arrest anyone who would try to expose his evil deeds or he will have Sweet be put in a Ballas cell block. Tenpenny has CJ meet him and Pulaski in the deserts in Las Venturas where Tenpenny attacks Hernandez for betraying him and orders Pulaski to kill him and CJ. He leaves them there where Pulaski is later killed by CJ. Later, it is mentioned that he gets into court and he and Pulaski (unless CJ knows otherwise who previously killed Pulaski) were charged with corruption, sexual assault, narcotics and racketeering, but the charges are dropped to the murders or disappearances of the people who try to expose him. This triggered a riot in Los Santos, meant to be a rather obvious nod to the infamous 1992 Los Angeles Riots. Tenpenny confronts CJ in Big Smoke's hideout, telling him he plans to leave town. On the top of that, he has new recruits. He attempts to kill CJ by shooting him with a shotgun, but CJ tricks Tenpenny by yelling Sweet's name thinking Sweet is behind him and CJ was able to miss Tenpenny's gunshots, he then attempts to kill him in an explosion of the hideout, but failed as CJ was able to escape unharmed. Sweet doesn't accept his getaway so he climbs up to his firetruck. CJ rescues him and battles Tenpenny through town shooting at cops trying to kill them. Eventually Tenpenny loses control of the firetruck which ends with the firetruck falling of a bridge and crashing into the GSF territory. Tenpenny climbs up the wreckage and rants about how he should clean town of crime before finally dying of his wounds. CJ was about to shoot Tenpenny but Sweet tells him not to, leaving it as "he killed himself in traffic accident no one to blame" so the Grove Street Families would not be involved with Tenpenny's death and leaves the scene of Tenpenny's death to go get something to eat, CJ then confronts the now deceased Tenpenny one final time he points his finger and circles it over his head sarcastically saying "see you around... Officer". He the goes joins the others to get something to eat. It was later revealed that after the riots were over Tenpenny's corpse was mutilated and stripped by the homeless. Personality Frank is a corrupt police officer, and is depicted as a very violent, sadistic, callous, and impulsive man. He often used Carl as his "dog" and is also quite arrogant and ruthless and is easily angered if things doesn't go pretty well. He also had helped both Vagos and Ballas to weaken both Aztecas and GSF in order to gain more power and respect from them instead of preventing them from committing more crimes. At the start of the game where CJ is arrested, Tenpenny says to CJ, "Welcome home Carl, glad to be back? You haven't forgotten about us, have you boy?" Carl replies with, "Hell no, Officer Tenpenny, I was just wondering what took y'all so long." Tenpenny claims that his approach to the job is about "percentages" and that his philosophy calls for overlooking some crime to achieve a greater good. It appears that he believes what he says, but in reality Tenpenny and his unit are corrupt to the core and terrorize gang leaders in a fashion much like a gang themselves, except with the power of law enforcement behind them. They can kill indiscriminately and are skimming the profits from the rival gangs. Tenpenny himself is a polluting influence, convincing good cops to abandon their ideals and assist in his crooked and self-serving pursuits. He shows a callous disregard for the people surrounding him, particularly those like Carl whom he has power over. He sees such people as tools and eliminates all of those who either outlive their usefulness to him or get in his way, even including his own fellow officers. Tenpenny exhibits megalomania and considers himself above the law. He believes that because he does good work, he is entitled to enrich himself at the city's expense. Frank Tenpenny also appears to have few qualms in abusing people verbally or physically and seems to be fond of practicing brutality on others. Before the final mission, End of the Line, he realized that Carl has "gone away from him" and decided to eliminate him, which shown in the End of the Line, he attempted to kill Carl by using his shotgun but fails to do so. Quotes }} Gallery TENPENNY.jpg 500px-FrankTenpenny-GTASA.jpg|Tenpenny tenpennydeath.jpg|Tenpenny's corpse n4fd7db97c663b.jpg|Tenpenny and his henchmen tenpenny.png|Tenpenny and Pulaski capture CJ. GTA-SA-GROUP2.jpg|Tenpenny's death. Trivia *Tenpenny is based off a real-life LAPD officer named Rafael Perez, who was a key figure in the LAPD Rampart Scandel in the late 1990s. *Tenpenny and Molly Schultz are the only two antagonists not to be killed by the protagonist instead they both are killed accidentally. Molly is not the primary antagonist of Grand Theft Auto V, however. *Tenpenny, Eddie Pulaski, Steve Haines, Andreas Sanchez, Molly Schultz and Sergeant Jerry Martinez are the only antagonists of the GTA series who are corrupt law enforcement officials, Tenpenny and Pulaski are corrupt police officers, Sanchez and Haines are corrupt FIB agents, Schultz is a corrupt Lawyer and Martinez is a corrupt soldier. *Tenpenny is wildly considered to be the most notorious antagonist in the Grand Theft Auto series';' in both popularity and arguably considered to be one of the most evil villain in the Grand Theft Auto series. This is partly because Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas proved to be one of the most popular GTA video games and due the vocal performance of Samuel L. Jackson, who is a quite renowned actor in these days. *Tenpenny is similar to the following villains: **Alonzo Harris from Training Day: They are corrupt cops who make themselves out to be good guys and manipulate and blackmail the protagonist into doing their dirty work. They are also hated by everyone else, and they get killed in the end. **Judge Claude Frollo: Both of them are corrupt officals of law enforcement with Frollo being a judge and Tenpenny being a cop, Both of them convince that their evil deeds are actually good work when in reality they terrorize an opposing party (Gang members for Tenpenny and Gypsies for Frollo), Both of them try to kill the protagonist CJ and Quasimodo respectively. Eventually the citizens of Paris and Los Santos respectively riot against them which results in their respective deaths and finally both die as result of them falling off something. **Edgar Ross from Red Dead Redemption: Both are corrupt members of law enforcement, blackmail the protagonists to work for them, and betray them at the end of the storylines. The difference is that while Agent Ross had somewhat decent motives such as eliminating gang violence and helping John Marston meet his obligations, Officer Tenpenny did nothing to help CJ with his tasks, endorsed gang violence instead, worked with major gangs, and amplified hardship in the poorer areas of Los Santos. *He is 5'10 and 161 lbs. Navigation pl:Frank Tenpennypt-br:Frank Tenpenny Category:GTA Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Male Category:Blackmailers Category:Cheater Category:Con Artists Category:Greedy Category:Egotist Category:Sadists Category:Hypocrites Category:Thugs Category:Perverts Category:Addicts Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Liars Category:Mongers Category:Leader Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Traitor Category:Cowards Category:Incriminators Category:Stalkers Category:Drug Dealers Category:Extortionists Category:Control Freaks Category:Provoker Category:Adulterers Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Sophisticated Category:Trickster Category:Lawful Evil Category:Vengeful Category:Xenophobes Category:Torturer Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Deceased Category:Betrayed Category:Conspirators Category:Mentally Ill Category:Archenemy Category:Criminals Category:Mastermind Category:Deal Makers Category:Kidnapper Category:Spouses Category:Vigilante Category:Master of Hero Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Paranoid Category:Abusers Category:Successful Category:Friend of a Hero Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Game Bosses Category:Arrogant Category:Power Hungry Category:Psychopath Category:Jingoists Category:Supremacists Category:Oppressors Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal